1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to electrical joints and, more particularly, to electrical joint monitoring.
2. Background Information
Some typical types of electrical joints are formed by securing two conductive members together with, for example, a fastener. The electrical performance of the joint, and in particular, the conductivity of the joint, depends partially on the conductive members being secured together tightly. A loosening of the electrical joint reduces the conductivity of the electrical joint and can cause additional problems such as overheating.
Due to the aforementioned problems, it is desirable to determine whether the conductive members in an electrical joint are properly secured together. However, verifying whether the conductive members in an electrical joint are properly secured together can consume a technician's time. In particular, when an electrical system includes numerous electrical joints, or if it is difficult to reach electrical joints, a large amount of technician's time can be taken verifying whether conductive members in electrical joints are properly secured together.
There is room for improvement in the area of monitoring electrical joints.